Agrias Oaks
Summary Lady Agrias Oaks is Princess Ovelia's bodyguard in Final Fantasy Tactics. A knight serving in the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family specifically Princess Olivia, Agrias's job class is the Holy Knight, giving her the ability to wield five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Her birthday is June 22. Agrias comes with two knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The two knights join Ramza's party at the beginning of Chapter 2, yet leaves her service as a Knight to aid Ramza in his quests/adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: Agrias Oaks Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Hume Lionsguard, Holy Knight (default class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship, Magic, Light Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, limited Time Manipulation (via Stasis Sword) and limited OHK (via Split Punch and Crush Punch), can sacrifice her health to heal her allies twice as much (via Wish), potentially possesses Skilled in the use of shurikens and other objects that are meant to be thrown, Skilled martial artist, Skilled dual-wielding, Skilled marksman, Skilled spearsmanship, Capable Bard and Dancer, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind and earth variety), Darkness Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into toads), OHK (via Death), Petrification, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation (Can be used to send target(s) far away and even to seperate dimensions), Dimensional BFR (via Sinkhole), Barrier Creation, Levitation, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up, and slowing/stopping targets), Spatial Manipulation (via Immobilize and Meteor), Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, can stop her opponents from using magic, can cast magic that can ignore any range without cast time for no MP and can deal more damage by applying mathematical condictions (via Arithmeticks), can stand/walk on water (via Waterwalking) and lava (via Lavawalking), able to mimic her target's last move Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Agrias and her allies defeated Ultima who is the second most powerful Scion in Ivalice, and was strong enough to wage a grueling 1000 year war against the Occuria with naught but the other 11 Scion to back her) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought and defeated Ultima who appears capable of flying into space in an instant) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Class XKJ Durability: Large Planet level+ Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range with his weapon, several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: Save the Queen sword (grants Auto-Protect) or Excalibur sword (grants Auto-Haste), Armor, Helmet and Accessory. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Nothing notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Stasis Sword: Area of Effect attack which causes magical shards of holy energy to fall and freeze the target in time. Does large amounts of damage and has a chance to stop the enemy's ability to act via Time Manipulation *Split Punch: Single target technique that summons a runic energy blade that inflicts a larger chunk of damage than stasis sword and has a chance to apply Doom on her target, a status effect that causes a target to instantly be incapacitated and bleeding out in a short time. The target is aware of how much time is left while Doom ticks down. *Crush Punch: Causes an energy spike made of holy energy to burst forth below the single target, damaging them akin to Split Punch with a chance to instantly put the target in an incapacitated, bleeding out state. This chance is smaller than Split Punch's chance for Doom. *Lightning Stab: An area of effect ability that causes holy ethereal lightning blades to burst through targets within a semi-wide area where she summons them. They cause massive damage and carry a chance to inflict the magic preventing 'silence' effect. *Holy Explosion: A linear attack of divine judgement with holy energy that assaults the mind itself, dealing significant damage as well as carrying a chance to inflict confusion upon a foe. *Wish: Can sacrifice her own HP to heal an ally twice as much. Key: '' Final Fantasy Tactics Agrias'' Note: *Little canon information is available in regards to what jobs the party may or may not have learned or mastered (sans Agrias default class being Holy Knight), thus it is up to the thread maker to specify what sort of magic or abilities, if any, Agrias has at her disposal at the start of a match.* Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Hax Category:Healers Category:Square Enix Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters from Ivalice Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Element Users